Republic of China Patent Application No. 75201969, entitled "Innovative Wind-Bell", also filed by the Applicant, has been allowed as notified on Aug. 25, 1986 by the National Bureau of Standards, (but was not yet published when the present application was filed). The present invention is an improvement of the above wind bell.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind-bell of the seated type and, in particular, relates to an improved wind-bell characterized in that it is seated on a surface instead of depended from something.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Conventional wind-bells are varied in design and style. Conventional wind-bells comprising essentially of wire-connected sound-producing elements which are depended from the eaves or other wind blown high places. The elements strike each other to make sounds when blown by the wind. However, when these conventional wind-bells are blown by the wind, wires connecting the sound-producing elements will become tangled with each other, resulting in bad appearance of the wind-bells, and even making the elements soundless. Also, the sound-producing elements tend to be damaged due to the elements striking each other too frequently and forcifully when the wind is considerably strong. Furthermore, since it is unable to control the striking of the elements, untuneful noisy sounds, therefore, may occure.